Harry Potter and the Satus Debello
by James Evans
Summary: Revenge is dealt. But which side will win? Harry? Or Voldemort? Good or Evil? .' HBP Spoilers .
1. The Prologue

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

HBP SPOILERS!

My Version of The Final Battle

Author: The Unloved and Uncaring

The Final Battle - Duels

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Corpses lined the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Few remained alive within the sea of blood and guts. One of these few was Harry Potter, another was Voldemort.

Each of these wizards stood in the middle of a line. The lines signified good and evil. Harry Potter for the good and Voldemort for the evil. Currently the two said wizards were staring at each other. Their auras flared as the preliminary to the Final Battle began.

Harry Potter's comrades included Ronald Weasley - his best friend for 7 years. Hermione Granger - his ever faithful friend for 7 years. Ginerva Weasley - his girlfriend for just over one year, and friend for longer. Neville Longbottom - his loyal friend. Luna Lovegood - his friend for the shortest amount of time but just as close. Remus Lupin - his fathers friend, his godfathers friend and his friend who is ever loyal to the young Potter.

"Tom," Harry loudly but calmly spoke to his rival, "What do you expect to do now? Your death eaters are gone except for your inner circle, all of your allies have either been disposed of or have abandoned you. Even your long time _friend_ Nagini has been destroyed, which I was pleased about."

"Potter... You do not understand the simple fact that you cannot beat me. I can gather up another army in no time when word gets out the last few beacons of light have been obliterated in one fight. Even you still cannot defeat me - I am invincible Potter! It's too late for you to find my horcruxes!" Harry smirked at Voldemort in response to that who did not pick up on that, "Yes Potter! Horcruxes! You cannot defeat me!"

"Tom, Tom, Tom... Your Horcruxes are destroyed!" Harry laughed out loud. His friends also enjoyed a rare smile at the evil wizard's expense.

"What! That is impossible!" Tom exclaimed, "But no... That does not matter Potter... You cannot defeat me anyway!"

"Well, I presume that you won't mind if some revenge is dealt tonight then Tom!" Harry's group suddenly spread out.

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Your mine!" Neville Longbottom shouted at the black haired witch on Voldemorts right hand side.

"Wee! I've been waiting for this for a long time! Time to finish off the rest of the little Longbottoms," with that declaration she followed him over towards the forbidden forest, neither losing sight of the other as they seperated from their groups.

"Which of you spineless bastards is Dolohov then?" Hermione shouted from Harry's left side, "It's time I got my revenge for what you did to me two years ago."

"Oh really? You stupid little bitch! Your mine!" Dolohov snarled from opposite her.

"Lets go then you shit eater," and with that said, they both moved over towards the great lake.

"Who's next... Who's next," Tom said, "Ahh yes... Malfoy... Pick one."

"Master, I want the Weasley girl," The said girl smirked at this in anticipation, "I want to get my revenge on her."

"Well _Malfoy_ so be it! For giving my family a bad reputation, for giving me one of Tommy Boy's Horcruxes and ruining my life, I shall get my revenge on you - so I swear it!" Ginny Weasley recited as Remus smirked at one of the Dark Lords fighters. Following her statement, Ginny went running towards where the previous green houses of Hogwarts were located.

"Well I believe that only leaves 4 on 3... Seems like you get the twins Ron," Harry said to his red haired friend.

"Good, they deserve shit for what they did to The Burrow," Ron smirked at his friend, "You two are mine!" Ron then started, slowly, towards the great castle of Hogwarts, followed by the mute twins who were set on revenge back to the red headed man.

"Well well well... and then there were two... No need to guess who you get Remus - Although I would have prefered this one to myself, but alas I can't kill to dark monarchs in one night," Harry spoke to his werefriend on his right, "Severus Snape! You shall pay for what you did to Albus Dumbledore!"

"Potter, you delude yourself! You are so full of visions that I will be glad to finish off your fathers friends for you," Snape snarled at Harry.

"No you won't Snape! I am going to get revenge for Albus! To believe I actually though of you as humane!" Remus Lupin growled back at Snape. Remus smirked at Snape and beckoned him towards a tree, a Whomping Willow, and Snape complied.

"Potter! Enough of this child-play! Let's end this!" and with that said, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter both took out their wands, or at least that was what Lord Voldemort thought Harry Potter had drawn.


	2. And So It Begins

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

HBP SPOILERS!

Dedicated to Daniel Radcliffe's Angel 10689 who has this story on her alert list :)

Author: The Unloved and Uncaring

The Final Battle - Duels

Chapter 2 - And So It Begins

"Bella... You shall not survive this night - on my parent's graves you shall not be fit for scavangers by the end of what I have in store for you," Neville Longbottom exclaimed to the Death Eater, "But enough friendly chat, now you DIE!"

Bellatrix Lestrange only cackled evilly back to the Longbottom Boy.

'He doesn't need the Cruciatus Curse... he's deluded enough already!' She thought to herself. 'Oh well, maybe he will be more fun than his parents then...'

A cry of _Crucio_ brought her back into the world. She barely dodged the pain curse. Now she knew that he was serious on his threat. That was a fully fledged Cruciatus Curse and what unnerved her most was the power behind it, yet the boy still didnt sweat a drop, she wouldn't let this boy beat her!

"_Tudlio Maximo Treamdio Bastem Incendio,"_ Her eyes widened in shock as one of the most powerful fire curses to ever exist was spelled from this child. She countered with a "_Aquaies Maximo Bastant Portaol Fuor._"

"Take that bitch out," she nearly laughed at him when he flicked his wand at her before she noticed the light that was zooming at her. She quickly put up a shield but it was unable to hold. The power of Neville's spell, a spell that she was unable to figure out, was extreme. Her shield did disappate some of the power so when the spell collided with her leg it merely only... went right through it. She quickly recovered from the fact that the powerful spell did nothing to her and smirked at the Longbottom boy.

"You think that you can hurt me? Look boy! The powerful spell did nothing to me!" She screamed in delight and charged at the boy. She stopped about 3 meters away from the boy. She noticed his smirk and a trickle of fear crept up her. Her rational mind was screaming at her to run, but her rational mind was blocked due to years in Azkaban.

"Well since my spells cant hurt you... I guess I won't need this..." and with that, part two of his plan was put into motion - he chucked his wand far away into the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix cackled extremely loud and cast a _reducto_ curse at him, he smiled and jumped high, very high, into the air. Before Lestrange could comprehend what had just happened, Neville Longbottom had started diving towards the bitch that had ruined his life. To Bellatrix Lestranges horror he started changing before her eyes. Before she could realise what was happening, a fully fledged Yeti was on top of her. She only knew the name of such creatures, she was unaware they even existed! They were magical myth!

Neville Longbottom smiled. He was going to get his revenge on the woman who had ruined his, and his Grandmother's, lives. He lifted up his giant club-like paw and smashed it down onto the now screaming Bellatrix Lestrange. And with one last thought, the last of the Lestranges were wiped out by the last of the Longbottoms.

Following this he just climbed the outter most tree of the forest and watched. Just watched as his future was unravelled. He noticed that both Lord Voldemort and Harry were just observing too, not fighting, watching.

* * *

Well! I know this is the kind of stuff you expect but who thinks it will all go to the good sides plans? Neville was the third strongest of the good - Bellatrix the third of the evil.

Please Review! I will appreciate them very much!

And the spell are self-created - they have no meaning but a few will have recognisable spells within them - meaning the spells are only different and more powerful versions of them!


	3. Aqua Duel

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

HBP SPOILERS!

Dedicated to Whiteangel-2003 who has this story on her alert list :)

Author: The Unloved and Uncaring

The Final Battle - Duels

Chapter 3 - Aqua Duel

"Dolohov! Because of you, I will never be able to have children! For that, you will pay!" Hermione Granger snarled at the Death Eater.

"Well... I guess you were lucky then, because that curse was supposed to kill you, you dumb silly girl!" Dolohov replied with a mock-upset voice.

"Oh really? Well, in that case, there will be a death tonight! AND IT WILL BE YOURS!" She screamed at him.

"You stupid girl," following that, Dolohov fired a pinpoint _Crucio_ straight at her. In reply she just conjured two walls in front of her. The first blew up and shards flew at Dolohov, the second stopped shards going at Hermione, who then banished the wall straight at the Death Eater,. Dolohov replied by diving out of the way, but slightly too late and the second wall smashed into his left foot, breaking it instantly.

"You bitch!" he snarled. _Tudilo Incendio_ a wall of fire shot out of his wand and straight at Hermione. There was no way to dodge and she could not think of a water spell or shield strong enough to counter it. She then noticed the lake, and in quick sucession cast a bubble head charm, summoning charm and movement control charm so that gallons and gallons of water went straight into the wall. But the water was not enough, some fire caught her straight in the left arm. It was burnt badly. She quickly cast a numbing charm on it.

"Enough of this childsplay," she heard, that was the only warning she got before _incendio glacius eahtrius_.

"Your right, ENOUGH!" she screamed back. She replied with. _Maximo bloutres Maximo sperkius Lightnus Strikus. _The last of her spells ripped through the fire, water and earth spells and straight into the spot where Dolohov had been. She had deliberately send the other two spells at opposite angles and the wind spell caught Dolohov and sent him careening into the lake. Without a second though she ran, and dived straight into the lake. Somewhere near the edge of the forbidden forest, someone smirked.

She cast no bubble-head charm. Dolohov had, in the nick of time, and smirked when he saw the girl with none. He then looked shocked when she started to change. 'She's an animagus...' He thought to himself. He then put his wand to his body and transfigured himself into a great white shark before he saw what she had changed into. Both were sea creatures. The great white shark turned to see what the girl had changed into and then the fear crept in. Total and utter fear. The girl was a mythical elf water drake. It was over 200ft long, with smooth scales all over. The tip of its tail was harder than diamonds and could tear through water. It was a creature thought to be extinct.

The great white attacked. It went for the face. The drake merely swung at it with its tail, and connected, breaking more than a few bones. It then followed up with a miss-aimed shot which had too much power in it and made the drake fly through the water into the ground, disorientating it for a moment. The great white took advantage of this and attacked the head. It cut up the head quite badly before the drake could attack. Hermione felt the shark attacking her head and swung at the shark with her tail. It didn't connect but it had done its job. Now she was hurt, and needed some help. She started singing. Dolohov didn't know what to make of this, so naturally, he attacked again. He was stopped short by a shield of some kind that had formed. It was pearly white and he could not pass through it. He decided to wait to see what was happening. Before his eyes, the worst thing that could happen did. The drake was healing. Completely. The gashes on its face were gone, and the slightly damaged tail had healed back to its original smoothness.

Dolohov swam back up to the surface thinking that he didn't have a chance that low down in the water because of the size of the drake. Four things then happened. One; the drake screamed through the water. Two; the shark tried to get out of the way. Three; the drake connected with the shark. Four; the shark landed and died due to lack-of water.

Hermione leapt out of the water as herself and landed beside the shark. She transfigured it back into the human Dolohov and smirked at his dead figure. She noticed that Neville had already beaten Bellatrix and went over to join the Yeti she noticed in the tree.


	4. A Fiery Redhead

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

HBP SPOILERS!

Dedicated to ProphecyProtector who has this story on his or her favourites :) I'm so chuffed :D Thankyou for reading :) Reviews are very much welcome

A/N  
Okay, I have decided to let you all off with not reviewing, but after my first review - thankyou prophecy protector (lol eventhough it wasnt much of a review) - I decided to post another. I will post replies to reviews in the next update - speaking of which.

ProphecyProtector - I wanted some reviews, not just to be put on favourite lists and alerts :( so sorry I haven't updated :P very nice review though!

Thanks, James Evans

* * *

Author: James Evans

The Final Battle - Duels

Chapter 4 - A Fiery Red-head

One or two plants lay in ruins in the ground. A true atrocity had happened here. Glass lay in pieces along the floor. It seemed as if a hurricane had passed through this area, but then the plants wouldn't have all been uprooted then? Would they?

Another piece of evidence in what had happened here would be the short woman that seemed to lay in the center of all the dead or dying plants, they seemed to have surrounded her. There even seemed to be a few mutated or mutilated plants. In the distance a red-haired woman sauntered over to this area. She stared at the remains of what once was an area that children could go to. She stared at the corpse that once was a human, a friend, of hers. Professor Sprout. People like her didn't deserve this. She knew what she had to do. She turned around and bent vertically backwards just to avoid a barrage of spells.

"Muggle-traitor you will die," came out of the attackers mouth. _Avada Kedavra-Crucio-Incendio-Croustatianous._ She looked at the spells critically and conjured a stairway of steps with a 2 meter alley-way beneath, which she then jumped onto the first step as the spells were just coming out of the hallway and proceded to back-flip off of them as the 3rd spell, that tracked her heat signature, passed through her previous position, blew apart along with the stairwell.

"Think again blondie," she wordlessly and in sucession fired _twenty_ red spells in all directions that tore through the air at the speed of sound. Three hit the blonde haired man in the chest and he flew back into a tree, and carried on through it taking the tree with him. A massive _crack_ sounded just as he hit the tree. She smiled and watched at the figure stayed laying down. She fired three cutting curses at the corpse and watched in triumph as they cut apart... nothing?

_Crucio_. She then felt pain, she knew that she should have built up her pain resistance faster. 'Damnit, he apparated, I knew I should have planned those classes with Neville sooner.' She felt the ends of her nerves twist and twist until they seemed that they couldn't twist no more, but carried on. "You stupid muggle-lover, you die tonight." He then took off the curse and fired another killing curse at her. She had enough strength to roll out of the way, as she had hit the floor when hit with the curse, but alas not all heros win, but this hero would not lose, as her strength rapidly was rapidly running out she fired a killing curse at the blonde haired man just as he fired one at her, all her strength had gone.

She lay there as the killing curse she had fired went unnoticed by the blonde haired man, about three seconds before both of the killing curses hit their targets she muttered rather loudly. "Only in death may I be triumphent _lusitov death_. Mum, Dad, here I come."

With that said, a unearthly undead song went on for no more than two seconds which were followed by both bodies being hit by the killing curses, Malfoy's eyes were widened in suprise and Ginny Weasley's were closed as their souls departed for two, very, much different places.

* * *

A/N - Please Review, How Did Ya Like That? Harry's Girlfriend is gone!

Questions I need answered:  
1) Who do you want next?

2) And What Legendary - Even Mythical - Creatures do you want involved? We've had Big-foot and The Loch-Ness Monster!

3) Why don't you review:(

Competition Question:

What did the final spell Ginny cast do?

Rough Guesses - 1pt to a house - Tell me your chosen house. (Slytherines Welcome)

Exact Answers - 3pts to a house - Tell me your chosen house. (Slytherines Welcome)

Ta, James Evans


	5. Blood

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

HBP SPOILERS!

Author: James Evans

The Final Battle - Duels

Chapter 5 - Blood

Duck, parry and... jump. Was the only thoughts that were currently going through Ron Weasleys head. You see he was currently fighting in a magical battle. THE magical battle, that decided the fate of the magical world. But he knew he was losing, and that worried him. The twins he was currently facing were his own brothers. Traitors to the family. Nobody knew why they betrayed the light side - but they would pay, he knew that.

The only thing was, they were good before they used dark magicks, and now they were damn near impossible to beat easily, and Ron was no push over. He couldn't understand it, he was trained by Harry yet these two hadn't broken a sweat yet. He had had enough. Enough of the games. Enough of the forgiving. He noticed that the twins had let their auras out already - fairly impressive. He paused in his fight and apparated so that he faced them both. He closed his eyes for a moment and the twins smirked, they both simultaneously shot killing curses at their brother.

The next thing they know he had disappeared without a sound. They started to worry, the temperature had gone up a notch, or thirty, and they couldn't see their brother. They both turned around together and noticed that their brother had his aura for the world to see. Stronger than each, but not combined. They smirked knowing they still had the advantage.

Suddenly an unearthly song sounded throughout the grounds and Ron got down on one knee and raised his wand in the air. He chanted, _lusicutair death_, as the twins started casting spells. A shield appeared in front of Ron, golden with pure white magic throbbing its way inside. He seemed to disappear in the spectacle. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. The twins were temporarily blinded and knew they were in trouble. When their eyes were back to normal they were shocked, and a little scared. Their brothers aura had expanded by twice the amount it was.

This all happened within two seconds. And the duel wouldn't last much longer. Ron cast a spell on the earth, _Pillairen_, followed by three other elemental spells, _ Aquarius Implimento, falcion _and _ferious phoeniexia_. What proceded the spells was a summoned falcon turned water elemental, a fire phoenixian creature and pillars that surrounded the twins and Ron. He then sent the water falcon to attack the twins, who were too shocked to do anything, and asked the fire phoenixian creature to cover the whole pillared area in flames. He also cast a flame freezing ward around himself. The twins didn't survive.

Ron then proceded to thank the two creatures who then disappeared in their respective elements, and looked around the grounds. Neville and Hermione were still alive... 'Good,' he thought to himself, 'I wonder who died?' He then noticed red hair amongst the herbology area, 'Ginny!'

A/N

One more, One less, Three gone, How many left?


	6. Sorry

Sorry Guys, I know I've had a few of you hooked but it's been nearly 2 years. 2 very busy, very life-filled years and I can't see my life getting any quieter... with kickboxing, cricket, University and general life getting in the way. I apologize for disappointing you all but to be fair I only idd about a chapters worth.  
Sorry!

James Evans.


End file.
